Seiyuu High School
by IlovePasta
Summary: Aria Hiecha is SUCH a tomgirl. But when a famous football captain asks her out to a date, and turns out to be her boyfriend, what will she be now? A girly girl! Read now to find out
1. Chapter 1

** OMG I haven't been on fan fiction for a while...so... while I'm still on, What's up? :DD I made a new story' inspired by my amazing (you could say) school.I hope you guys like it! By the way, it's based on one of my OCs. w **

Seiyuu High School.

Chapter 1: First day? Hah, I'm a Sophmore. :D

Wooah... How did I get here? Anyways, Intro time! I'm Aria Hiecha. Awkward last name..huh. It's cause I'm Balkarian, just like my whole entire family. I was born and raised in America, so I have some kind of Jersey-ish accent. My bestfriends...Hmm..I only have one, and HIS name is Ryu. He came here, because my cousin sent him here to watch me. But..The thing is, I only hang with guys. I don't have girlfriends, or that gay stuff. Okay~ Now time for my first of being a Sophmore.

I live alone in a small red house, no parents at all. FREE FOR ALL! Haha, NO. I still have to clean and all that. Okay? Anyways, I finished changing for school, I left my house, to see my best pal standing there. "Wooah bro..S'up." Ryu smiled at me, as usual. Awkward how he doesn't talk to me alot. But today, he decides to talk to me now.

"Hey Aria." Ryu mumbled, as his face was beet red as he spoke to me. Ryu? Talking to me? Nooo way.

"Uhm...Heya.." I turned to him, as we walked down the sidewalk to our bus stop. We made it to our stop, as we laughed together, cause I had lots of jokes to say. Lots of other people were at our stop. Like...The ugly girls- Alix, Elizabeth, and Jenjing..? Whatever, but when I was still talking to Ryu, The ugly little Chinese girl decides she can blurt crap out of her mouth, and say,"Eww, she doesn't match at all." Girl, do you think I care if I match or not? Alix, The Frenchie, laughed at me,"She's just trying to get guys." Obviously, I'm not. Right? =_= Elizabeth was a 'lady' so she said,"You are very disrepectful, and annoying." Alright, I was fed up with her crap. Correction, THEIR crap. I turned to them, and slammed whatever was in their hands. For example, Alix's phone fell on the floor, so I crushed it, like Izaya would from Durarara. Our bus made it's way here, and we all went in. As I went in, the famous football captian,Andrei Braginsya was checking me out. I almost pucked in disgust. I went to the back of the bus, and stared out the window. A few minutes later, School sweet school..

I jumped off the bus steps, and there he was, Andrei. "Hey there, Aria." He smirked at me, as his eyes scanned me. "S'up bro." I merely replied, and sighed, holding my bag. Andrei grabbed my shoulder, and slid his hand towards mine. He's had a crush on me since...Middle School. Andrei hasn't given up on me for a while. I let that Russian take my hand. "You dyed your hair..Cute." Andrei complimented me. Annoying...I sighed, and pretended as if I loved it. "Oh thanks." My voice sounded blunt. We started walking inside, his hand locked with mine. Ugh, LET GO ALREADY. Russian's hands are large. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE. Andrei and I were walking to breakfast, as if we didn't eat any this morning. We both got some milk, and a poptart, and sat down.

"So Aria.." He smiled at me, as I ate my Poptart.

"Yo." I looked up at him, as all these other drama queens were watching Andrei. I hoped he wasn't going to ask me out to Homecoming..

"I was wondering..If you wanting to come with me to Homecoming." He handed me a rose, as I blushed a little in surprise. All my guy friends were like,"Ohhhhh Aria is blushing! XDD" I glared at them, and threw my milk at them. Looking back at Andrei, I took the rose and nodded. "Sure." Did he care if I dressed like a clown? Maybe not..Homecoming was in 2 weeks, and I wasn't looking forward to being a queen..

After breakfast, I waved to Andrei bye, and I ran upstairs to my first class, Math. I'm never late, so I walked into Math. Okay,Okay. This stuff may be boring..so...I'mma skip this for you guys, if you think this is realllly boring, seeing me do all my daily stuff. SKIP TO LUNCH.~

The problem is, Andrei and I have the same lunch period, and we sit by each other. Ugh.. Whatever, right? Nope..He keeps TOUCHING me. I got my lunch, and sat by my guy pals. Plus Andrei. I started eating. Andrei passed me a note.

'Aria, you're cute when you eat.' Um...stalker much.. But..Okay..? I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks, dude." Haru nudged me. "Yo, Aria, you skatin' after school?" Hellz yeah! "Of course bro!" I laughed, and smiled. After lunch, was home. Me, my friends,and Andrei ad 10th period lunch. Soo..yeah. I was out behind the school, and grabbed my skate board. I was about to leave, until Andrei stopped me, dead in my tracks.

"Aria, I need to tell you something important." He held me by my waist. This wasn't gonna go good.. His face was really close to mine. My friends were stalking me, I just knew it... I looked into his deep violet eyes, and blushed.

"What is it..Huh..?" My face was already burning. What was it he was gonna tell me..

** HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER. :D Please Review, and guess what's gonna happen~!

Andrei: ^^" Please.~ You should know already.. ** 


	2. It's the guy who ruined everything

** Hey Guyss~, I'm back with another chapter of...  
Seiyuu High! So, I hope you guys really like this. And Thanks for that review, Mugen-chan. / **

Chapter 2: Homecoming day..

"Aria.." Andrei blushed. "I've liked you since first grade...That little girl in pig tails..She was cute." Was he talking about me..? His hands held onto me quite tightly, as I stared into his eyes. "Do you love me back, Aria..?" He could tell that I liked him, but then what will my bros think of me? A girly girl? Ugh! This guy gave me so many mixed feelings..Love..Irritation..I just..had to say yes. "Yes, Andrei..I love you." My cheeks were bright red. I heard quiet 'ooo's behind me, and my bros were doing that. God dammit, they like stalking me..

~skip to 2nd week of school~

Homecoming was in 2 days, and I still haven't bought an outfit. All these girls are telling me I should wear a dress that Andrei would like. Do you think I wear a god damn dress?! I nicely rejected their requests, and left them. I walked into the school, to get my day started. Again, I'm cutting off all this boring school stuff. It's all legit stuff everyday. ^^"

It was after school, and I was out at Hot Topic buying some clothes. I hope Andrei wouldn't mind if I kept my self original. Girls just LOVE suggesting things for me. They were just jealous I had Andrei.

At Hot Topic, I chose skinny jeans, and a black tutu. I also got a black t shirt, with a pink tank top. At Journeys, I bought some Osiris shoes. Everything seemed good to me.

~2 days Later~

Oh glob, It's Homecoming! Where's Andrei..I had my makeup done, and my outfit ironed, and put on. But, he still wasn't here. He was probably arguing with his cousin. Then I heard a ring on my door bell. I grabbed my skate board, and opened the door. It was Andrei. I smiled at him,  
as I saw a skate board in his hand too. "You skateboard?" To be honest, I was shocked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He smiled. "Let's get going."  
I nodded, as we went down the stairs of my house, and I closed the door. We both skate boarded down to Seiyuu High School.

Finally we were at the school. Andrei was holding my hand, as we walked inside the school, setting our skate boards somewhere on the bleachers.  
Girls stared at me, as Andrei and I sat down at a table. "Hey, I'm thristy. I'mma go get a drink-" I heard my friend playing my song, But But Still. Girly you say, I don't give a care. Andrei grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek. "I'll get it for you." I blushed, and sat down. Quietly, I was singing along. I sighed, and I turned around. Obviously, I could see him flirting with Jenjing. I stood up, and walked to Andrei. "Hey, Andrei~." I smiled at him,  
as I stepped on the Chinese' foot. "Aiyo!" She cursed, in Chinese. Andrei smiled at me sheepishly. Andrei held my hand, and looked into my green eyes.  
"What's the matter, Aria~" He smiled at me, as I got off of Jenjing's foot. Andrei was stroking my purple, and black highlighted hair. "Nothing..I got lonely,so.." A slow song started to play, as I blushed a soft shade of red. It was my favorite song called, "Quasimodo.", by my favorite K-pop band SHINee.  
Andrei smiled at me. "Would you like to dance, Princess?" I blushed more, and sighed. "Sure..might as well." I took his hand, and started to dance slowly,  
singing to Quasimodo. I found this awkward, but I kept going. "So Aria, how do you feel about study buddies.." Was he asking me out on a date, at the library?  
Bad choice bro... "Nah, How about we go to Wendy's or something, for our first date?" I smiled. Andrei just blushed, and nodded. I could tell he liked me.

After Homecoming, (Yeah, no king queen crap.*.*) Andrei and I were walking down the stairs, and out the door, to the outdoors. And there he was. That little, dumb assed guy that me and my cousin BOTH hate. (He's Andrei's best bro) Alexander Tiecha. "Dear cousin, dating my best friend. My, my. This is a surprise."  
I just wanted to shove a gun up his nose, and shoot it! He could definately tell I was pissed. well, what ever. When he walked up to me, he whispered in my ear.

** AHAHAHAHAA~ Another review, and guess what Alex whispered into Aria's ear!~ Alex:*Wink wink**  
Aria: Facq you. **  



End file.
